


There's No Tomorrow

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace and Capa end up together on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a happy fic. It's based off of Sunshine. That alone should tell you something.
> 
> They are probably a bit out of character. It's been a while since I've seen the movie. Sorry for that.

It hadn't been Mace's idea to do Christmas. True, it wasn't really anyone's idea, most everyone had just assumed it would happen, but that didn't mean he had to like it, or want it for himself. That was why he was spending the day in the engine room, supposedly working on tweaks. He didn't care about the tree that had been decorated for the holiday in the oxygen garden. He really didn't care about the ridiculous little packages his shipmates would be leaving under the tree.

He had a bad feeling about everyone taking a break just because it was some holiday. If things could go wrong, they possibly would, which was why he was preparing for the worst, why he was just being ready for anything-

“Mace.” He froze where he was pacing, slowly turning to face the person who had come to see him. It was Capa, which shouldn't have surprised him, although it did. “I brought you some coco.” the physicist said, holding out a tin mug. “Everyone's talking about how they're going to celebrate next year, when we're back. I needed some space, hope you don't mind?” He didn't wait for Mace to give his leave before sitting next to one of the walls, one tin mug in his hand, the other sat beside him.

“You think I'm the person to visit when you need space?” Mace gave Capa a once over before sitting beside him, picking up the coco to take a long sip. “Should I be thanking you for gracing me with your presence or something?”

That got a laugh out of the other man, one of the few times Mace had ever heard it. “Oh no. I'm not the recluse here. I mean it when I say thank you for letting me be here. Especially...”

“Especially when I'm the only other one on this godforsaken vessel that sees it like it is, that we're a suicide mission.”

“Wasn't going to say it like that, but, basically.”

This time it was Mace's turn to laugh, a slow, rumbling sound that almost caught himself off guard. “Well. I'm good for reality checks.”

“Even on holidays?”

“No. Especially on holidays.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 25 days of christmas fictacular on tumblr. The prompt: Mace/Capa, for hephs-thighs.


End file.
